1. Field
Example embodiments relate to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) having increased characteristics and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor image sensor (CIS) includes an active pixel sensor (APS) array region and a peripheral circuit region. In the APS array region, a transfer transistor may be formed between a photodiode and a floating diffusion layer. For the purpose of simplifying the fabrication process, impurity regions may be formed in the floating diffusion layer and the peripheral circuit region by the same ion implantation process using the same mask. Undesired impurities (e.g., metal ions) may be introduced to the floating diffusion layer or the photodiode such that white spots, or dark currents, occur. The occurrence of the white spots, or dark currents, may cause the CIS to have a substantially low resolution and a distorted picture.